1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for determining a quantity of fuel in a fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a fuel sender is used to determine the amount of fuel in a fuel tank. The fuel sender is a variable resistance device. The resistance of the fuel sender changes based on the amount of fuel in the fuel tank. Therefore, the fuel sender is biased with a current, and the voltage drop across the fuel sender is used to determine the amount of fuel in the fuel tank. Due to the increased use of alcohol based fuel, the current flowing through the fuel sender reacts with the fuel to cause corrosion of the fuel sender. The continuous current flowing through the fuel sender causes electrolysis due to the alcohol level in the fuel, resulting in the eventual corrosion of the fuel sender. It has been proposed to send current through the fuel sender at periodic intervals to reduce the corrosion caused by electrolysis, however, corrosion still occurs. Corrosion of the fuel sender may affect the resistance of the fuel sender affecting fuel readings and increasing warranty costs.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for determining a quantity of fuel in a fuel tank.